


Yellow T-Shirt

by HugsNotDrugs



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: #deep, Feels bad man, M/M, Rick-Centric, angsty, bad things, rape regret, ruminations on morty's yellow t-shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsNotDrugs/pseuds/HugsNotDrugs
Summary: ruminations on Morty's yellow T-shirt.!!mentions of past rape!!





	Yellow T-Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> i used to be fascinated with death when i was younger because i thought it was the worst thing that could happen to anyone. learned it wasn't, bam rape fic from the pov of the rapist
> 
> no one asked for this, why'd i do it?
> 
> NO HAPPY ENDING, JUST SAD INCOHERENT STUFF

I think,

It was always his yellow t-shirt

That never sat right with me.

It was bright

Loud

An aberration in my life that only accentuated his every guileless act.

And I was tired, tired of that goddamn yellow t-shirt,

That jeered me.

But oh how I miss it now, 

when his arms are covered in the bleak gray of a shirt, 

dusty black of a hoodie.

And his eyes are clouded over,

An opaque shroud around the sun.

‘Cause my baby doesn’t want me to touch him now

Scared of skin on skin that echoed pain

Not pain, it was bliss, wasn’t it?

Wasn’t it?

To have his warm small body entangled around me

Digging crescent marks into my back

Along with the other scars I wore 

not nearly as proudly.

Wretchedly.

Make me bleed.

Make me pay.

Dear God, please make me pay.

In the corner of my vision

There is no more yellow t-shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3 this is what i get up to when i cant write anything good


End file.
